


Ultraviolet

by 4racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Golf, Late at Night, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4racha/pseuds/4racha
Summary: "It exposes things you wouldn’t normally be able to see under normal light."





	Ultraviolet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ультрафиолет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509227) by [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot)



Changbin slowly peaks his eyes open with the feeling of vibrations softly channeling through his mattress. He hopes it's just an e-mail notification when he rolls on his side and sluggishly grabs his phone, scrunching his nose and squinting his eyes he struggled to keep open at the sight of the bright screen. The phone was still vibrating in his hand as he rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't fooling him when he read ‘Jisung’ on the caller ID.

Slowly, and a bit hesitant, Changbin swiped and put the phone to his ear. “Hello?” he answered with a whisper.

“Oh, good,” Jisung grinned on the other line, “you're awake!”

Changbin groaned. “Because you woke me up.” He rubbed his eye with his free hand before playing with strands of hair to keep himself awake. “Why are you even calling? Don't you have an exam to study for?”

“I do, but I finished studying,” Jisung replied. There was a moment of silence before he whined. “I actually studied! But I'm wide awake and I want company.”

Sitting up on his mattress slowly, Changbin ruffled his hair. “How are you so wide awake at— two in the morning?” he asked as he pulled his phone from his ear quickly to check the time. “Is Hyunjin not there to keep you company?”

Jisung shook his head, despite the fact Changbin couldn't see. “No, he's staying over at Felix’s. I think for a project? I could be wrong though.”

“That wouldn't be the first time.” Jisung whined as Changbin smiled teasingly. “So, what? Do you just want to talk until we both crash again?”

“No, I'm going over there,” Jisung replied. Changbin blinked as his eyes widened at that answer. “I'm already walking over there. How do you feel about putt putt right now?”

As he already accepted his fate, Changbin slowly climbed off his bed and walked over to his closet to grab a hoodie. He put his phone on speaker as he slung it over his head. “What kind of mini golf course is open at this hour?”

“None of them,” Jisung hummed.

Changbin slid off his pajama bottoms and opted for the dark denim pants that were draped over his computer chair. He glared at his phone after he buttoned them against his waist. “Pardon?” The dial tone sound filled the air before the knock on the entrance door interrupted it. Sighing, Changbin hung up and shoved the phone in the back pocket of his jeans as he walked to the foyer to let Jisung in.

Jisung smiled brightly and waved his fingers at the barely awake Changbin, squealing when Changbin attempted to shut the door on him. He pushed on the entrance door enough that Changbin gave up and let Jisung into his apartment. “Not the greeting I expected,” Jisung pouted.

“Morning to you too, sweetheart,” Changbin snickered. He watched as Jisung took off his shoes and scurried to the bathroom before closing and locking the door behind him. “Did you forget to piss before you came?” he joked as he was putting on his own shoes.

“Well… yeah!” Jisung screamed from behind the door.

Changbin snickered. Standing up, leaning against the door, he scrolled through his phone to search for nearby mini golf courses, making faces as he read the searches. “There really is nothing open…”

After flushing and washing his hands, Jisung sighed in relief and walked back to the foyer to put his shoes back on. “Yeah, we're sneaking in.”

Opening the door for the other, Changbin just looked at Jisung who exited dumbfoundedly. He closed and locked his apartment door, following after Jisung as they walked down the stairs. “Let me get this straight: we’re sneaking into a mini golf course… to play golf… at these ungodly hours…”

“Yup,” Jisung hummed nonchalantly as he held the building entrance door open for Changbin to leave out of first. They started walking down the sidewalk side-by-side as Jisung pulled out his phone to find their GPS location. “It's gonna be about a thirty minute walk, by the way.”

“Why did I agree to this?” Changbin grumbled to himself. He caught Jisung’s attention who blinked at him. He sighed. “So—what? You expect to just play a free game without getting caught?”

Jisung grinned. “We won't get caught,” he shook his head. “I got the key from Seungmin to get in. He works there part-time.” He saw the glare Changbin gave him, causing Jisung to snicker as they turned the corner. “No, no, I know what you're thinking, and I didn't steal them.”

“So you just told Seungmin you need keys to his job so you can sneak in for free at three in the morning?” Changbin rolled his eyes after Jisung smiled and nodded before looking back at his phone for the GPS. “Gosh, you're so bluntly honest,” he mumbled.

They continued walking according to the directions. Jisung was going on a tangent on how poorly the car service he had was this afternoon when he called for a ride across the Han. “He wasn't the smoothest driver,” he hummed as one hand was in the pocket of his hoodie and the other was holding his phone, “but this is probably his livelihood… so I gave him five stars.”

“You're too nice,” Changbin snickered. He shrugged as he stretched his arms in the air before resting his hands on the back of his neck. “But that's understandable. At least you made it across the bridge in one piece.”

“Yeah, I think I'm just going to stick to begging Chan hyung for rides.” They both snickered.

It wasn't long before they reached the fenced off area for the mini golf course. Jisung smiled and locked his phone before sliding it into the back pocket of his shorts and pulling the key Seungmin lent him earlier that day. Changbin looked around to make sure the coast was clear since it seems rather odd for two young adults to be unlock the gates to a golf course a few hours past midnight.

Jisung nudged Changbin and tugged on his arm, dragging him into the fenced area that wasn't completely lit omit for the street lights outside the area.

“Wouldn't it be obvious if we turn on the lights?” Changbin asked.

Turning around after grabbing two golf clubs, Jisung grinned. “I'm way ahead of you!” He passed one of the clubs to Changbin as he rummaged through his pockets and gave Changbin a pair of sunglasses.

Changbin was fiddling with the grip of the handle that the sunglasses caught him by surprise. “What?” He blinked.

“Before you think I'm stupid—”

“Oh, it's too late for that already,” Changbin interrupted cheekily, making Jisung pout.

“—these aren't UV sunglasses, these are night vision glasses,” Jisung explained. “I got them online. I wanted to try them out.”

Changbin, in disbelief, took the glasses and slid them on, shocked at how the dimly lit setting became more vivid despite the lack of light. “Whoa.”

“Pretty cool, huh?” Jisung hummed as he put his own on. “I got a pack of ten for a good deal.” With his golf club in one hand, Jisung grabbed Changbin who was busy looking around the course with the new glasses over to get golf balls before walking over to Hole 1.

Jising dropped his ball on the indent in the ground intended for starting the round. Changbin observed as Jisung positioned his feet and gripped his golf club as if he was a professional. He snickered but noticed how Jisung didn't seem to be phased by the small teasing as he shot a hole-in-one.

“Whoa,” Changbin exhaled in disbelief. Jisung smiled brightly before walking to the hold to grab his ball. He stood at the edge of the end of the green and waited for Changbin to go. “Oh, you just got lucky. I can do that too.”

Jisung motioned towards the hole and hummed. “Be my guest.”

Changbin dropped the ball in the exact spot Jisung placed his and positioned himself accordingly. He pushed the glasses up on his nose before he swung his club and hit the ball, only to have it hit the corner at the end of the Hole and miss the hole completely. Pouting, he saw the smug grin Jisung had. Changbin walked over with pursed lips to hit the ball again, getting a par when he shot it in the second stroke.

“I just got lucky, huh?” Jisung hummed. He laughed loudly when Changbin pushed him playfully as they walked to Hole 2. “Do you wanna make a bet? To make this more interesting?”

“The last time I had a bet with you, I had to talk to strangers at a cafe and now they think I'm some dumbass—”

“Well, for the record,” Jisung hummed as he placed his ball down and was adjusting his body as he kept switching his eyes between the hole on the other side and the ball in front of him on the ground, “that's not completely wrong.” Changbin made a noise that caused Jisung to squeal and hit the ball off the brick trimming surrounding the green. The ball didn't travel where he expected. Jisung pouted, glaring at Changbin who was trying to contain his laughter. “You did that on purpose.”

Changbin hummed and shrugged as he put his ball down as it was hit turn while he watched Jisung walk closer to his own ball and stand on the bricks. “I mean, I'm a dumbass aren't I?” he joked. Jisung rolled his eyes as Changbin hit his ball, causing it to move closer to the hole compared to Jisung’s but not making a hole-in-one. The two of them got four strokes as they added additional strokes in attempts to hit the other's ball off course.

At Hole 3, Changbin decided to go first, which Jisung agreed with as he stood back leaning on his golf club with his chin as he observed Changbin. “Have you done this before?”

“Yeah,” Changbin replied as he kept his eyes on his ball while he was positioning his feet. “Why?”

“You look like a noob,” Jisung hummed. Changbin shot him a glare and Jisung snickered. Changbin shot the hall across the green but didn't make it even close to the hole as the course had too many angles and curved edges as obstacles. Jisung waited for Changbin to settle down next to his ball before hitting his own ball. “Did you know I used to be a mini golf champion?”

“That's a straight up lie,” Changbin furrowed his eyebrows while watching Jisung’s ball hit the curves of the course at just the right angles so that he was only a few inches away from the hole. Jisung looked at Changbin with an I-told-you-so look. “I still don't believe you.”

Changbin hit his ball the same way Jisung did to end up near Jisung’s ball. The other noticed and smiled but didn't say anything. “Yeah, it is a lie,” Jisung admitted laughing as he hit his own ball right into the hole. He picked it up and waited on the side for Changbin to hit his ball in. “Just wanted to see if you'd believe it. But I did actually play a lot when I was younger.”

The two walked to Hole 4 as Changbin looked over at Jisung in a skeptical yet intrigued way. “Really? You said you didn't really like sports.”

“I don't,” Jisung nodded. “I wouldn't really count this as a sport though. I just went to a lot of golf courses every summer with my cousins for a few years. I haven't done this since two years ago.”

“You're still pretty good,” Changbin coughed. Jisung hit his ball after preparing himself and sighed as he noticed he hit the ball at the wrong strength which caused the ball to roll back from not rolling over the hill. “Actually, I take that back,” he joked.

The two continued playing, making it to Hole 9 before Jisung looked at Changbin. “Trick shot,” he declared. He pointed to the winding course and the rocks that blocked the path omit for a narrow passageway the ball is supposed to roll through. “I'll hit it hard enough against the rock that the ball will fly over the rocks and hit the bricks to the hole.”

“You can't do that,” Changbin scrunched his nose in disbelief, “and if you do—”

“What?” Jisung hummed in curiosity, “you'll take me on a lunch date? And pay?”

“Deal,” Changbin nodded. They shook on it before Jisung prepared himself for the stroke. “But if you miss, you have to pay.” Jisung nodded quietly before he concentrated.

It's not rare to see Jisung so into whatever he's doing, Changbin observed that's one of Jisung's quirks: he is passionate with whatever he does. It was admirable. He doesn't want to admit it, but more often than not, Changbin catches himself looking at Jisung with adoration in his eyes. It's odd enough that he was asked at two in the morning to do this ridiculous idea of hanging out with Jisung at a golf course they snuck into just to hang out, but truthfully he didn't mind. Jisung was persistent and accommodating throughout the night, how could Changbin get upset at Jisung's driven spirit?

He was shaken out of his thoughts at the roar of Jisung's cheers. Changbin blinked and realized Jisung made a hole-in-one with the trick shot he claimed he would make. Changbin rubbed his eyes but looked to see Jisung throw his club on the ground and run a victory lap around the small perimeter with his arms stretched out as if he just completed a marathon.

“He's ridiculous,” Changbin snickered to himself. He wiped the smile off his face when Jisung made it back, sweating and smiley from all the adrenaline rushing throughout his body. “Guess I'm buying lunch,” Changbin hummed.

“Didn't think I could do it, huh?” Jisung giggled. “But I did! I have to order five burgers when we go out for lunch,” he laughed. After calming down, Jisung nudged Changbin who completed the Hole afterwards. “We can go out tomorrow,” he suggested.

Changbin picked his ball up from the hole as they walked to the next Hole and hummed. “Do you mean for lunch or another round of golfing.”

“I mean, I did mean lunch, but if you want me to beat your ass again I wouldn't mind,” Jisung grinned. Changbin rolled his eyes but patted Jisung's back. “Maybe we can try a range course next time. Doesn't Minho hyung have a membership to one?”

“He also lives an hour away. And we can't hail a taxi this late to go there.”

Jisung thought about it as he watched Changbin drop his ball to start the new Hole. “Well, I guess that means we have to think about more things to talk about as we walk there, huh?” Jisung laughed, causing Changbin to snicker quietly before he hit his ball. 

Changbin walked over to his ball and turned to see Jisung getting ready to hit his ball. He sighed with a smile admiration. “Han Jisung, you are something else.”


End file.
